This invention relates to an improvement in a battery of the type which is loaded on a vehicle such as a motorcycle.
A battery is conventionally loaded, as an electric power source, on most vehicles. Since a conventional lead battery is a parallelepiped, the following difficulties are involved when the battery is loaded on a motor cycle:
In general, in a motorcycle, the battery is accommodated in the inverted-triangular space which is formed by the frame. Since the battery is a parallelepiped and supports for the battery are provided on the frame members, both ends of the flat bottom of the battery must be supported, and there is provided a large V-shaped spaced below the battery. In other words, as the battery is a parallelepiped, it occupies a relatively large space, with the result that the frame height is increased and accordingly the vehicle height is increased. Accordingly, the conventional battery is an obstruction when it is required to reduce the frame height and accordingly the vehicle height. Furthermore, the presence of the battery limits the layout of other components, and the use of the battery limits the effective utilization of the space on the vehicle.